1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recessed line holder for a boat fender. More specifically, the recessed line holder provides a passage through which a line is fed. Once the line has been fed through the line holder, the line is secured to position the boat fender at a desired location.
2. Background Art
When a boat is being docked, it is common to position several fenders along the side of the boat so that the fenders are positioned between the side of the hull of the boat and the dock to cushion any impact. Quite commonly these fenders are elongate cylindrical members that are connected at one or both ends to a rope that in turn is tied or attached by tying the rope around the railing of the boat. The ropes used to secure the fender are usually fed through either a grommet or other hook on the fender.
Various structures have been used as boat fenders, especially for absorbing impact and protecting the boat following docking contact. Such bumpers or fenders commonly assume the configuration of cylinders or rollers and are commonly suspended by lines along the sides of the boat hull. The fenders are principally designed to absorb impact although they have some braking action from frictional contact of the elastomeric material with the docking structure.
Any device or system that is used on a boat should also be reliable, easily stowable (if it is to be stowed) and also convenient to mount or dismount (or connect or disconnect) if that is part of the function of the device. Further, nautical devices should be easy to use and function as intended.
In some instances the grommet or passage, through which the rope is inserted, is located on a tab or periphery surface connected to the fender itself. This tab or periphery surface is subject to potential damage while in storage or actual use of the fender. Since the tab is formed outside the perimeter of the main fender, it may not be manufactured to withstand higher stresses involved with the fender""s usage.
Still other fenders have grooves circumventing the perimeter of the structure wherein a rope is wrapped around the fender and a piling of a dock or bulkhead. However, these fenders may become dislodged from the ropes that bind the fender to the dock or bulkhead. Thus, the fender may fall into the water. Similarly, these fenders are difficult to properly position, especially when considering changing tides. These fenders also pose a potential problem with docks that do not have pilings in which to secure such devices.
There is a need for an improved boat fender that provides a means for reliably securing the fender in a position to protect the boat. The fender must also facilitate repositioning in accordance with changing conditions.
The present invention provides an improved boat fender that reliable protects a boat from damage by a docking structure and centers on the pole or piling of the docking structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a boat fender with an outer surface designed to enhance its centering ability with respect to a pole or piling. It is also the object of this invention to prevent slipping out of position and away from the pole or piling while moored to a dock by using a recessed line holder to secure the fender to a line.
The invention achieves the above-stated objectives by providing a bumper structure for a floating vessel, containing an elongated resilient member having a first end and a second end along a longitudinal direction. The resilient member having an outer surface defining a circumference circumscribing the longitudinal direction and at least one recessed line holder positioned on at least one of the circumference circumscribing the longitudinal direction, the first end, and the second end. The recessed line holder is substantially contained within said circumference.
The recessed line holder includes a nook formed from the outer surface depressing inward toward a geometric center of the bumper structure, wherein a first side and a second side are formed along the nook and a bridge connecting the first and second sides such that a passage is formed between a bottom surface of the bridge and the nook.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a boat fender or bumper that is either inflatable or non-inflatable.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a boat fender or bumper that may be made of at least one of PVC (e.g., 30 oz., 42 oz.), rubber, foam, or any suitable elastomeric or resilient material.
These and other objectives will be achieved with reference to the following drawings and associated description.